1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to alarm systems but more particularly to alarm warning against leakage of a water tank.
2. Background
Hot water tanks have a certain life expectancy and although most people appreciate a good hot shower, they tend to forget that it comes from a hot water tank since that object is generally hidden in the basement or deep into some closet or locker, out of sight out of mind—that is until they find themselves knee deep in water.
In apartment dwellings or multiple unit condos, a lot of damage can result from a hot water tank leak with water leaking down one or more storeys. For this reason, a number of inventions have dealt with this potential problem. Since leaks generally occur on the inner section and that water is usually stopped by the layer of insulation and then the outer sheet of metal, water essentially seeps out from the bottom and the prior art teaches the use of a shallow container placed underneath the tank to receive leaked water. Optionally, a pump such as a ship bail pump can be used to pump the water from that shallow container into a drain.
A number of other inventions teach various electromechanical means to detect a water leak, shut down electrical power to the water tank should a leak be detected and of course, shut down a main valve so that water intake is stopped thus limiting the amount of water that will leak.
More elaborate inventions provide total management of water and leak or any damage in the water line. There is even some remote controlled leak detection and flood prevention systems.
With the evolution of microelectronics and electromechanical devices, it is relatively easy to build a complete water management system using of the shelf components but there is still room for a practical means of containing the water that has already leaked and may continue to leak even after teh water valve is shut simply because a tank holds a lot of water.